


A Chance to live

by Stormyyyyyy, wow_misha



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyyyyyy/pseuds/Stormyyyyyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_misha/pseuds/wow_misha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2014 there was massive breakout of what is known as “Cordyceps.” turning people into mindless predators, this virus affected the whole world. The story takes place in the year 2030, Following the path of fellow survivors, Corey, Bec, and Viv. They are faced with many difficult choices that affect the course of their lives and those around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to live

**PROLOGUE**

In the year 2014, medical science was at its peak across the world. the cure for cancer was under way, people from all across the world were reaching 100 years old. This was the age of science. A group of professors were working on a new serum, involving a fungus known as, cordyceps. this serum would cure any disease, heal any wound. Nothing could have prepared them for the devastation that would hit man kind. What the serum did to people, it wasn’t human anymore… it was something else entirely.

Cordyceps attacked a victim’s mind, changing their mannerisms and behavior. The serum made them rabid, as if they had no control over their own actions. People infected turned against their friends, their family… anyone in sight turning them with a bite, into the same monster they had become.

Stage (1) The virus starts by controlling the brain, from there it limits your vision.

Stage (2) this occurs within 1-2 days of infection. the infection causes the victims mannerisms to change, making them impulsive, low tempered, lashing out.

Stage (3) This occurs within 3-4 days of infection. the victim becomes violent with no control, leading to attacks on anything that moves

Stage (4) this occurs within a week of infection. the fungus grows off parts of the body, spreading and growing throughout the body over time. Due to poor eyesight, the victim gradually builds a sense of echolocation and becomes more reliant on sound.

The virus had now spread all over the world, infecting millions of people from every country. leaving everybody in danger. this was no longer the human race. this was a new world entirely.


End file.
